Wikination:Wikination
Wikination is the name of our site. On this page you can get all the information on what to do here, how to do it and what the 'rules' are. Welcome! History March 2007, Robin and Dimitri create a new Wiki: Wikistad. It's a Dutch Wikia and it's about a fictional country (Libertas). You can start a business, chat and even go to college. The project was a big success and some Libertans made a new Wikistad, called RoWikicity. This one is in Romanian. The plans of making a large English Wikicity were made a long time ago. In July User:DimiTalen requested this new Wikia, but the progress was delayed because of traveling. In August the Wikia was finally created, under the name 'Wikination'. What have we got for you? Our introduction says: :''Wikination is a wiki all about a fictitious country, Lovia. Everyone can edit this wiki and can cooperate with our community. This wiki is still growing rapidly and we have got articles of all kinds: biographies, natural parks, neighborhoods, sports clubs, companies, products, books etc. You can always help us by creating your own projects or joining existing projects. You can always bring some friends with you, to make it even more agreeable for all of us.'' Lovia So this wikia is about a fictitious country. It's called Lovia (you can find all the basic information on that page) and has got a beautiful flag. Our nation is already large and we have many articles on writers, towns, companies, stores, products, political institutions, islands, poems, taverns... What can you do? * Business - You can start up your own business, which is very easy. You can create a new page (there is a link on our Main Page and write down your introduction. Add a category and as much information as you like. You can also choose to join a company or cooperate with others. * Culture - Lovia has got a rich cultural life and history. You can write articles of cultural people now or in history, you can become a writer yourself, you can build a museum, you can write articles on natural phenomena on islands etc. You are as free as a bird! Just don't forget: let your story fit in our history. * Social - We have some forums, such as The Pub in which you can drink and talk as much as you wish. In fact, you can talk wherever you like. Every page has its own talk page! * Politics - This element is probably the most difficult. You can start by becoming Mayor of a town or city or Chairman of a neighborhood, which is easy and there don't have to be elections for it (unless there already is a mayor!) Once a year, State Elections are held, and if you're already a citizen, you can run for Governor of one of our states. Also every year Federal Elections are held, and there you can run for Member of the Congress and you can even become a Federal Secretary or Prime Minister! More information: Wikination:Lovian politics for starters. Policies More information More important information: Category:Help Category:Help Category:Administration of this site